


Deed Speak Louder than Words

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin Fic, Dreams, Holidays, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel gets kidnapped but something is very strange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deed Speak Louder than Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worte sprechen lauter als Taten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704659) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Many thanks to my Betas Beverly and Starshadow! Thanks!!

Daniel had no chance. They already waited for him.

After he had closed the apartment door behind him and stepped into his living room, sorting through the letters in his hand and swearing silently because it was only advertisements and bills, they attacked him.

There were at least two of them. He had only time to utter a totally astonished “What?”, when someone threw a sack over his head to blindfold him. At the same time someone else forcefully pulled his arms behind his back and handcuffed him. Robbed of his sight, Daniel panicked and kicked out with his legs in all directions. He tried to hurt the attackers, but he never managed to hit anyone. They were professionals.

“Set me free! At once!” Daniel shouted furiously.

“Dr. Jackson. Please, stay calm and we won’t hurt you,” a deep voice said soothingly.

As if the attackers had foreseen that his next move would be to call for help, they gagged him the moment he opened his mouth to scream from the top of his lungs. He choked, coughed and one of the kidnappers gave him little pats on the back to ease his coughing fit.

Who were they? The NID? Normally, the people who worked for the NID were much more ruthless. Then who? Daniel searched frantically his mind to find a plausible solution but he came up only with more questions. The Russians? The CIA? Other government associations?

He was angry that he couldn’t use his voice because speech was his favourite medium to communicate. He felt more helpless not to be able to speak than not see his aggressors.

They slowly removed the sack from his head, took off his glasses and blindfolded him at the same time with a soft silken scarf. It got weirder and weirder! Daniel really would have loved to ask them whom they worked for! Even more so when he felt hands closing the buttons on his jacket, a woollen scarf was wrapped around his neck, and his woolly hat was pulled down over his eyes.

Daniel tried to speak around the gag but managed only an unintelligible jabbering of sounds. The kidnappers frogmarched him to the door. He tried to dig his heels into the floor but they simply carried him forward. They entered the lift but of course at this godforsaken time of the night they met not a single soul on their way to the parking lot. They manoeuvred him carefully into the backseat of a car and off they went.

The whole act hadn’t taken more than five minutes.

After a few minutes, one of the men removed the gag and Daniel felt a straw at his lips. He wondered if they would drug him, but then he told himself, if that had been their purpose they certainly would have done so before dragging him to the car. He took a careful sip.

Coffee!

“Who are you? And whom are you working for?” he asked, the puzzlement clear in his voice. He was worried that they could be psychopaths, but he was also intrigued. “What’s this all about? Look, I know nothing valuable. I’m an archaeologist.”

“We know, Doctor Jackson.”

“But … what do you want? And where are we going?” This was all so bizarre!

“You’ll know it in approximately two hours. Please, make yourself comfortable. Try to sleep if you can.”

“Why??” Daniel shouted alarmed.

“I’m sorry, that came out wrong,” one of the kidnappers apologized. “I only wanted to say, we still have quite a way before us.”

“Where to?”

“You’ll know in time.”

Daniel tried at least for another twenty minutes to gather more information, but in vain. They were very polite, very friendly, gave him coffee and cookies but didn’t answer his questions. It was warm in the car; there was no other sound than the quiet humming of the motor and slowly Daniel began to drowse.

\----------------------------------------

He had completely lost his sense of time, when the car finally pulled to a stop. The cold winter-air hit him in the face when someone opened the passenger door and it revived all his senses immediately. Now he would finally know!

He’d had enough time to ponder all possibilities during the ride, but the only thing he was absolutely sure about at this time was that nobody would miss him for the next days, because the whole team was on downtime for a whole week. Great timing! Nobody would notice his absence before Christmas, except when they tried to phone him. *If* they tried to phone him! Because Sam and Janet were skiing in Aspen, Teal’c had been invited by Master Bra’tac and Jack had mentioned something about visiting old friends in California.

Sensing that resistance would be futile, he let himself be guided some steps through the high snow, climbed up a short flight of stairs and was shoved into a well heated room.

“Here’s your `parcel´, sir,” one of the men from the car said chuckling. “Anything else? Or shall we return now?” The answer must have been a nonverbal one, because the other kidnapper said: “Good luck, sir. And if you need us, you know where to find us.”

Daniel heard the closing of the front door and steeled himself. He felt hands fumbling with the silk scarf, then it was removed and he blinked against the sudden light. After three seconds of adjusting he turned around.

And felt his jaw hit the floor.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Jack??” Daniel didn’t trust his eyes.

“Hi, Daniel.” Jack looked a little bit sheepishly.

“W…what… I mean, why… what’s the reason… for all this?” he stuttered, shaking his head as if to clear it from some cobwebs preventing him from thinking clearly.

“Please, come in. We’ll discuss this in the living room.” Jack indicated Daniel to precede him into a room to his left. 

“Stop acting like a damn host, Jack,” Daniel said more firmly now. “And release me immediately.” He turned around and waved accusingly with his tied hands. He was beyond furious! So Jack was responsible for his little `excursion´ in the middle of the night! Sometimes he hated Jack’s childish jokes and this was definitely one of those times. Even if he hadn’t been frightened to death during the ride, he still had been worried!

Jack seemed to sense his boiling anger. “I’d prefer to let them in place until…”

“Open. Them. Now.” Daniel answered with his sternest no-nonsense voice.

Jack sighed and gave in. He opened the handcuffs.

Daniel forced himself to stay calm. “Now give me your car key, Jack.” He stretched out his hand impatiently.

“There’s only one little problem. I have no car,” Jack tried to sound not too smugly but his eyes betrayed him.

“No car? But…”

“We are here in the middle of nowhere, Daniel. They’ll fetch me, if I give them a call. But first we have to talk.”

“No, we haven’t! Call them!” Daniel felt trapped and he had to fight not to give in to his baser instincts which suggested it would be nice to hit something really hard - preferably Jack.

“No. First you’ll hear me out. We can do it here, standing in the entrance hall or sitting comfortably in the living room, that’s all up to you.”

Silently, Daniel crossed his arms before his chest and stared at Jack.

“Okay.” Jack sighed. Daniel was as difficult as he had him imagined to be. Damn! There he had a linguist and all he would do was glare at him! Clammed up like an oyster. Much more accusingly than planned, Jack reproached Daniel “You have tried to avoid me for the last four weeks!”

“Three weeks and two days,” Daniel spat out. How could he forget the date? It was right after their first night – their only night – spent together. Jack had left even before breakfast. Daniel had asked, no, he corrected himself, he had implored Jack, begged Jack to talk about it. But to no avail. Jack had dressed in silence and nearly fled the house. Daniel had attempted to speak to him again in the mountain but Jack had managed to never be alone with him. In the evening he had called Jack once more, only to listen to the bloody answering machine saying with Homer Simpson’s voice to leave a message or call later. 

And now all of a sudden Jack wanted to talk? Screw it!

“Yeah. That famous November 26th.” Jack took a heavy breath. This was his chance. His only chance to get things right again. Daniel would listen to him – at least, maybe. “Look, Daniel. I’m …sorry. I should have talked to you. But …” He shrugged his shoulders and stopped mid-sentence.

“But?” Daniel insisted. “That’s it? You kidnapped me to have this conversation, and now all you can say is BUT??” Daniel looked incredulously at Jack.

“I also said I’m sorry!” Jack corrected him, already a bit more aggressively.

“Pah! I’m so grateful!” Daniel was exhausted, emotionally drained by this whole kidnapping-affair and all Jack could come up with were empty phrases! “Look, Jack that’s not sufficient explanation for your behaviour. You left me in the middle of the night, after we made love, amazing love, I may add, and even then your only words had been: I’m sorry. So forgive me, if I want you to give me something better now!”

Jack knew that Daniel was right, but he couldn’t do it. Not when Daniel glared at him like this, like he was his own personal nemesis. Excuses were always difficult, but when the mood was so loaded it was nearly impossible. Jack felt his last chance slipping from his hands. “I was confused,” he managed to say as if it explained all.

“Confused? How flattering!” Daniel sneered. “Must have been my mind-blowing sex then, because you seemed very determined when you left me and not in the least confused.”

“Not showing it or not talking about it doesn’t mean not feeling it,“ Jack stated tiredly.

“You never told me about your feelings, Jack. So how was I supposed to know?”

Jack made a resigned gesture with his hands. “I thought you could feel it.”

“I also could feel you leaving me!” Daniel reminded him without mercy.

They were turning in circles and Daniel didn’t seem prepared to have an “adult” conversation. Every word Jack uttered was either too much or nowhere enough. He had gone to such length to have Daniel here and now they were – again – unable to communicate.

When Jack didn’t answer to his last accusation Daniel glanced at his wristwatch. 3:07. Too late to return. He pulled off his jacket, scarf and woolly hat and stated: “I’ll stay here for the rest of the night.” The moment he said it, the irony in his words struck him. Now, not being lovers, it was suddenly possible to spend the night together. “Do you have a spare blanket?”

“You can have the bedroom, I’ll take the couch,” Jack offered. 

“No.”

“Stop it, Daniel.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later Daniel was lying in Jack’s bed. He was so exhausted, he was asleep within seconds. It was a very unpleasant sleep with a lot of turning and tossing around, crumpled bed-sheets and lots and lots of disturbing and arousing dreams.

Daniel could feel Jack’s calloused hand softly stroking his stomach. Big, soothing circles. Fingers slowly slipping under the waistband of his shorts and teasing his pubic hair. Small kisses on his temple, lazily sliding down to his neck. Hot breath, then moisture, where Jack had licked him. Amused giggles, when he complained half-heartedly that he was no lollipop. Little bites wandering down to stop over his nipples. Suction, caressing, biting, touching in all the right places - all mingling up to one amazing sensation when Jack finally touched his cock.

There was Jack’s sweaty skin under his fingers, the tendons in his neck, the muscles of his back and still lower, the perfect ass. He was feeling the curves, ghosting over the cleft – a whole new world to discover.

But not only touches, also sounds. Little grunts, moans, panting and the silliest endearments. Words like “good” and “sweet” and “wonderful”, all used with a new, personal meaning.

And then there was more, so much more. More teasing, chuckling and heat building up. Movements getting harsher, fingers all over his body, fingers in places that felt way better than he ever would have imagined. The desperate need to feel Jack inside him. Clutching at shoulders, pushing, breathing, being filled up. Unbelievable sensations flooding through his body. More gasping for air, endless groaning, rocking together. Flashes of pleasure getting more and more intense, shudders, trembling, incoherency, unbearable lust and longing and a spectacular explosion.

Afterwards they were clinging tightly together, Jack’s arm curling around him, holding him close and safe and warm.

That was how Daniel awoke. He had his arms wrapped around his own chest and was tingling with excitement. Oh my God, what a vivid dream! And for the first time Daniel wondered why he was here. Did Jack really only want to speak to him? To apologize? To explain? Or did Jack also miss the connection, the intimate trust and last but not least the wonderful sex they had had that night? They had to make one last effort to come to an understanding. With this decision, Daniel got up and dressed.

When he came to the living room, Jack was standing near the window and staring outside into the falling snow. He didn’t turn his head.

Daniel saw that Jack had prepared breakfast and dressed the table in the living room. Coffee, his favourite cereals, marmalade he ordered always specially from Britain, cheese from France and even his favourite type of yogurt. While strolling through the living room towards Jack it suddenly struck Daniel like an electric current: Jack had bought all these things only for him! There wasn’t anybody who knew him better than Jack! And even if he couldn’t articulate his feelings like a linguist, this table showed clearly that he had feelings for him. A lot of feelings! And Daniel had only been too blind to see them, because he expected them to be words. Instead they were deeds. And now, even the kidnapping made sense. It was Jack’s way to force him into a confrontation. Jack’s version of saying: we can’t leave it like that, there must be a solution for us.

He felt like a first-class idiot!

He reached the window, put his hand onto Jack’s shoulder and mumbled: “I’m sorry, Jack.”

“Don’t be,” Jack answered and continued to stare outside. “I’ll call you a cab as soon as you are ready to leave.”

“I don’t wanna leave. I’d like to stay if I may. For how long did you rent this cabin?”

“One week.” Jack gave a mechanical answer and only then his brain processed what Daniel REALLY had asked. “You… want to stay?” He turned around slowly.

“I never gave you a chance, did I? All this miscommunication between us. When I wanted to talk, you weren’t ready. And when you were ready, I … punished you for your former insecurities by avoiding you.” Daniel glanced at Jack, his expression full of guilt and remorse but no more anger. ”I sometimes can be an ass, too, you know.”

“Yasureyebetcha!” Jack answered wholeheartedly using on purpose an expression he hoped Daniel would recognize as the peace offer it was.

He did. Daniel took one step closer and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist. “I missed you.”

Jack pulled Daniel into his arms and held him tight, savouring how good Daniel’s solid body felt against his own. “When did you change your mind?” he asked softly after a few moments.

“Well, when I saw the breakfast table. You know, all those things you only bought for me. Suddenly I knew that’s your way of saying you’re fine with us.” 

“I should have known that I’d catch you with this expensive French cheese.” Jack grinned.

“Is that your way of saying I’m easy?” Daniel inquired laughingly.

“No, Daniel. You were never easy. And you won’t be in the future. You’re a pain in the ass and I don’t know why I need this also in my private life. As if the Mountain wasn’t already enough. But on the other hand … well… I… I…” Jack hesitated another second because that was really a big step he was going to take, and it was so sappy and unmanly – and so he settled for a compromise in the last second. “I really like the cute, little noises you make when you come.” 

“Oh.” A very Jack-like declaration of love! But then Daniel remembered how good it had felt to come with Jack pounding into him, making him speechless, making him only feel and not think and his cock sprang to life eagerly. Perhaps Jack had even a greater way with words than he had given him credit for? 

At least he knew what they would do for the next days. And that didn’t include the clothes he hadn’t brought. He gave Jack an impish grin and asked: “It’s only nine o’clock in the morning, what do you say we return to your – our – bed? I’ve just learned that deeds sometimes speak louder than words…”

 

\-------------THE END--------------

 

Antares, November 2006

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Worte sprechen lauter als Taten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704659) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)




End file.
